Ladies Night
by luverofthings
Summary: Brennan gets a bachelorette party, that doesn't end like you'd think.


Disclaimer: I assume you know I don't own Bones. 

B&B&B&B&B

The erotic dance music pumped through the air, strobe lights rapidly changing from neon pinks, oranges, yellows and reds. The room warm and muggy. Woman crammed in like sardines. Hard bodied men gyrating and swaying their bodies in rhythms meant to entice the crowd. Their light colored costumes seemingly glowing from the strobe light, highlighting there best features.

"Dr. Brennan, I am SOOOOO glad you're getting married!" Daisy squealed in a high pitched voice, waving a fist full of bills in the air.

"I'm pleased you approve of my personal romantic choices," Brennan yelled back, her eyes appraising the men in front of her. A ridiculous sash reading 'Bride-to-be' draped across her chest and a tiara with fake rhinestones on her head. Both Angela's idea of course, but if Brennan was honest she liked feeling like a princess. She had worked hard to be a standout in her academic field, so being the center of attention for her mind was almost common place for her. But today (and the weeks previously) being the center of attention because someone loved her enough to marry her and want to be with her the rest of her life was overwhelming at first. Now she was used to that feeling and she embraced it.

Just then the waitress came around with another round of shots. Tequila the drink of choice.

"To Dr. Brennan!" Daisy squealed.

"For finally getting married!" Angela said.

"For making Booth an honest man!" Cam added.

"Booth has always been honest, Cam," Brennan corrected.

"Figure of speech, sweetie," Angela filled in.

"Ah," Brennan said.

"Congratulations cher! You two only danced around each other for 7 years. I thought I was gonna have to fake a heart attack or something to bribe you into marrying that hunk of manly man," Carolina said.

They all looked at Caroline shocked. "What? Like none of you upstanding citizens have ever bribed someone," she scoffed.

Several hours later a slightly inebriated Brennan said, "I am having a very good time. I can't understand why Booth didn't want to do this."

Angela twirled a little umbrella in her hand, "Are you kidding? He had almost a yearlong bachelor party. Good thing she turned him down for the big finish though."

Cam snickered.

"Are you referring to Hannah?" Brennan asked.

Angela only smiled and giggled.

"If you haven't noticed, Booth and I have moved completely past that stage in our relationship."

"Hear, hear," Cam cheered.

A male dancer dressed like Tarzan made his way over to them. Noticing the sash Brennan wore, he pulled the little table they set their drinks on out of the way and began moving erotically for her.

"WOOOOOOHOOOO," Daisy cheered, stuffing several bills in his thong.

Brennan was admiring her company's musculature features approvingly. "He has a very appealing physic, but Booth's deltoid, pectoralis major and minor are much better defined."

"I tend to agree," a very tipsy Cam chimed in, shocking herself at the admission, "Sorry," she giggled.

"There is no need to be, Dr. Saroyan. I am very well aware of the sexual relationship you had with Booth before and after you arrived."

Caroline and Daisy looked at Cam in disbelief.

"How did I not know this?" Caroline asked.

"I came close to having a sexual relationship with Booth's brother Jared; did you need to know that too?" Brennan said.

"Please don't tell Arastoo, Ms. Wick," Cam almost pleaded.

"I will try not to broach the subject, Dr Saroyan," was the best gabby Daisy could do.

The dancer long forgotten, Angela shoved some bills in his hands and thanked him.

"In all honesty Dr. Saroyan, I have to thank you. From the story Booth has told me, if it weren't for you and your idea for him to seek me out in aiding his investigation of Gemma Addington's murder, I would not have the life I have now. The friends I have made, the family I have built, the overwhelming love and support from all of you. The love of the best man I have ever dreamed of, a child I so adore. Also reminding me of the kind of man Booth is when things where not clear to me. So thank you Dr. Saroyan."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," Cam said through sudden tears, "thank you for giving one of the best friends I've ever had the life he has always wanted."

"Okay ladies, this has gotten WAY heavier than I had planned," Angela choked out. "Let's pay the tab, and have the driver take us home. We have a wedding to prepare for tomorrow."

B&B&B&B&B&B

A/N: So this thing got a little out of control and it got away from me and it went in its own direction, which I know most writer can identify with.

During a twitter convo someone said that Hannah was Booth's bachelor party, so that's where I got that from. I'm sorry I don't remember who said it.


End file.
